Hibari's bunny Tsuchan!
by Melancholymoods
Summary: Inspired by the Leprotto doujinshi series, this tale is a katekyo hitman reborn! Animal parody. As Hibari and Tsuna come to enjoy the life they spend together, Hibari realises it won't be long before Mukuro starts sniffing around. Please read and review!


'Hibari-sama?', the little bunny said, peering into the wolf's eyes, wrapping his skinny little arms around Hibari's strong body. 'Tsu-chan?', Hibari breathed questioningly, 'What's wrong, my little rabbit?' 'I... I had a nightmare...', Tsuna wimpered, shaking in Hibari's arms. 'I'm sorry to wake you like this, so late in the night'. 'It's ok... just hug into me, I'll keep you safe', Hibari smiled, lying down once again. Tsuna hugged his back, shaking.

Ever since he had found the little rabbit as a baby, Hibari had questioned himself as to why he hadn't just eaten Tsuna. It was so wrong...he was a wolf...and he was treating Tsuna like he was his own son. But little Tsuna was just too cute. He wanted to protect him from the other wolves on the mountain, from Mukuro and his pack. But sooner than later, Mukuro would begin to wonder why Hibari barely left his home...and then, if he came over...he would pick up Tsuna's scent...and surely dispose of him in a flash.

That day...it would come sooner than expected.

The sun shone through Hibari's cottage windows, waking Tsuna the rabbit. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Little Tsuna was short on clothes, so he wore Hibari's baggy jumper, which was massive on him. Hibari woke up, watching his cute little bunny. He giggled. Tsuna smiled, oblivious to just how sweet he looked. Hibari got up out of bed. 'What do you want for breakfast, Tsu-chan?', he smiled. 'Dandelion leaves, please, Hibari-sama', Tsuna smiled, scratching his long, fluffy rabbit ear. Hibari nodded, reaching for the basket they kept food in. He gasped...'there's none left...sorry, Tsu-chan', he sighed. 'None...left?', the little rabbit said in a melancholy tone, hanging his head. 'Oh...ok'. Hibari stood in thought for a moment. 'Tsuna-chan, I'll be back in a minute. Don't leave the cottage'. Tsuna nodded, a smile spreading on his face.

Mukuro turned to his subordinate; Chikusa. 'Have you seen Hibari of late, Chikusa-kun?', Mukuro said, standing tall. Chikusa shook his head. 'He never leaves that cottage of his, only for food...and...when he does gather food...he collects dandelion leaves', the sinister wolf smirked. 'I don't trust Hibari-kun', Mukuro said, turning on his heel. 'Let's see what he's hiding.'

Hibari returned, the basket hung on his arm, brimming with dandelion leaves. 'Tsu-chan', he said, worriedly. He couldn't see his little friend. 'Tsu...Tsuna! Where are you!?'. He felt his eyes filling with tears. Did he love his rabbit that much? He sniffed the air. Mukuro. 'Mukuro! You pig! Come out, now!', Hibari screamed, dropping the basket and miraculously pulling out a pair of steel tonfa. Mukuro appeared, little Tsuna shaking in his arms. 'Looking for this, Hibari?', The wolf sneered, his red eye glinting. 'If you harm Tsuna...I'll bite you to death', Hibari threatened. 'Harm him?', Mukuro laughed hauntingly, 'I don't want to harm him'. Mukuro leaned towards Tsuna's neck, and licked it. 'Mmmm...yummy', he said in his snake-like voice. Hibari felt rage burn in his heart. He screamed, rushing towards Mukuro, who dropped Tsuna on the ground, sneering. He lept and burst through the cottage roof, followed by Hibari, into the field outside. Hibari didn't hold back. He was going to kill Mukuro. It was the only way to keep Tsuna safe. He thrashed at everything around him as it burst into a million pieces. Mukuro laughed, dodging his every strike. 'That's all you got?'. He pulled out his trident and struck Hibari, sending him to the ground. 'Little soft Hibari-kun', Mukuro laughed. 'You are no wolf'. 'I won't...I won't let you harm Tsuna. I'll do whatever it takes', Hibari said, standing firm. 'I'll KILL you, Mukuro'. Mukuro's wolf ears quivered, his tail shaking. Real combat. This is what he wanted. Hibari struck Mukuro, once, twice, three times, using every and any bit of strength he had in his heart. Mukuro couldn't do a thing. He suddenly felt powerless. 'Could this be...a...parent's love?', Mukuro wimpered, lying, sprawled on the grass. 'You'll never know', Hibari uttered, delivering one final strike.

The next morning, Tsuna woke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'Hibari-sama?', Tsuna smiled, 'Can I have dandelion leaves for breakfast?' Hibari nodded, hugging his little bunny. They were safe now. Nobody could stop his Tsuna's smile.


End file.
